It is known to enhance the viewing experience when watching images on television displays by combining an image formed on the display with a pixelated image formed on the wall behind the television display. The pixelated images may be created by an array of light emitters arranged on the back side of the display. As displays become narrower, it would be desirable also to make the array of light emitters more compact.
WO2008/068718 discloses an ambient lighting system for a display device including an image display region. Controllable light sources that are substantial point-like and disposed in an array are provided, each being adapted to emit a light beam of at least one wavelength onto a region visually appearing to the viewer peripherally surrounding the display. Due to the substantial point-like property of the light sources along with their arrangement within the array the emitted light beams onto the region forms a pixelated image so as to provide at least a partial extension of the image display region.
Whereas WO2008/068718 discloses an array of light emitters for creation of a pixelated image, it is an objective to obtain a light emitter array which is more compact.